whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Bureaucracy (Scion)
The Celestial Bureaucracy is the Pantheon of the Chinese gods who play a role in Scion. Massively sprawling, yet highly organized, the Bureaucracy is becoming a player in the war against the Titans after remaining isolationist for thousands of years. Their Overworld is the rich celestial realm called Tian, and their Underworld the cavernous realm known as Di Yu. Their lifelong enemy is Hundun, the Titan of Chaos. History The Celestial Bureaucracy, in spite of their age, has had little to do in the overall struggle of the Pantheons. Choosing to remain to themselves for most of their existence, they became quite accomplished at fending off any invading forces in their own heavenly realm, as well as their beloved Middle Kingdom of China. But as the world changed, the Communists took over, and the Chinese people began moving around the world, the Bureaucracy realized that there was much they were missing out on. Nature There are hundreds, possibly thousands of gods within the Celestial Bureaucracy; in order to manage them and keep them organized, the Pantheon has been divided into several departments. Originally, the Bureaucracy only needed eight, but as the world has grown more complex, more have been added, creating a frightening collection of Ministries, red tape, and bureaucrats to deal with. Eight senior gods, the Five Heavenly Emperors and three Pure Ones, oversee the whole affair and vote in the Bureaucracy's leader, the Jade Emperor, a title which is held for sixty year terms. Although they have perhaps the largest collection of gods of any Pantheon, only a few members of the Bureaucracy are potent enough to produce Scions of any significance. As a result, while Celestial Bureaucracy Scions are actually quite numerous, many are very weak and walk a much harder path than those of any other Pantheon to earn their status and power, as they are children of the lesser gods within the system. They lack a connection with any god of power; it is only through hard work and dedication that they can attract the attention of one of the more powerful gods, be adopted by them, and be granted decent Birthrights and other associated gifts. Members *Chang'e: Emotionally aloof goddess of the moon and wife of Houyi. *Fuxi: The First Sovereign, who led humanity to culture and refinement. Husband of Nüwa. *Guan Yu: The current Jade Emperor, with a gift for strategy. *Guanyin: The deeply compassionate goddess of mercy. *Houyi: The stubborn god of the sun and husband of Chang'e. *Huang Di: The Yellow Emperor, who believes China shall rule over all. *Nezha: The talented but petulant adventurer. *Nüwa: Another goddess of the moon, who enjoys travel and shaping the land. Wife of Fuxi. *Shennong: The Second Sovereign, and the divine inventor of medicine and agriculture. *Sun Wukong: The mischievous and clever Monkey King. *Xiwangmu: The Queen Mother of the West and manipulator of Fate. *Yanluo: The Overseer of Di Yu, the Earth Prison. *Zi-Gu: A goddess of toilets. Category:Scion pantheons